


Sweet like sugar.

by Spookyyeet



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Image, Body Worship, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookyyeet/pseuds/Spookyyeet
Summary: Slight AU where Jonathan's a foodie, insecure and Dracula helps him with his body image!
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Sweet like sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Now this.. This is something else. I've never written anything like this before so, yeah. I just have never seen this or anything like this in the fandom before and I didn't think it could work but it sorta did. I don't know why but here I think of Dracula as grandma xDD  
> Anyways, have fun reading this short thing and leave comments please!!

Jonathan Harker had always been a rather plump man, enjoying the fine foods of his age and ever since he had become a Solicitor he seemed to have put on a couple more pounds. Much to his fiancé’s dismay who wasn’t really a fan of his expanding waistline.

Now in Transylvania his odd host always seemed to push him to eat more than he probably should have but thanks to his English politeness he couldn’t decline.

Soon he felt his clothes getting even tighter to his horror! What would Mina think when he returned?!

One evening Jonathan woke up tied to a chair. He didn’t understand what was happening until he heard a low voice say:

“I’m sure you are hungry, my dear. Would you like some food?”

Jonathan frowned slightly, unable to escape the situation. “I-I.. Yes.” He blushed.

The Count stood beside him, feeding him. It felt good but almost perverse! He could feed himself very well on his own! Something in Jonathan didn’t want it to end however, so he just obeyed and continued eating. He felt very dirty, in some way… This whole experience was pleasuring to him.

“You are so very handsome, Mr. Harker.” The Count said as he squished Jonathan’s cheeks.

“T-Thank you, Count Dracula.” Jonathan said, “I’m.. Still rather hungry.” The Count smiled sweetly before continuing to feed the Englishman.

Jonathan looked gorgeous when he ate.

The Count had been feeding him for half an hour.

Jonathan’s brain told him to stop eating at this point, he was so full and his clothes were uncomfortably tight. Another part of him couldn’t bring himself to stop and so he continued.

“Oh, darling. Aren’t you getting full..?” The Count smiled at the other man.

“I-I’m not, not yet.” He lied.

“Do you want me to undo your waistcoat and trousers?”

“Y-yes.. Please.” He panted, he blushed more. He was ashamed of himself! How could he let himself go this much in first place, why did gorging himself feel so pleasuring to him?

The Count’s cold hands undid the Englishman’s trousers and waistcoat, before feeding him again.

Jonathan’s larger midsection was showing now, soft and bloated it sat over the waistband of his pants, his shirt buttons slightly strained. He blushed, even more now.

“Do not worry, you look handsome.” The Count said, “I will make sure you get larger clothes, if you insist dear.”

Jonathan couldn’t say no. He needed to hide the excess weight!

“Yes, please. Thank you..”

__

Jonathan seemed to continuously fill out, being with the Count.

“Count Dracula-“ Jonathan said, lightly out of breath as he walked downstairs.

The Count eyed the young lad, loving the curves he had. Ever since his stay he had filled out enough so that it was noticeable, his thighs and arms have grown tremendously and his gut hung a little over his waistband, just under his waistcoat. Needless to say, his face had also gotten fuller.

Since there were no mirrors in the castle, Jonathan couldn’t look at himself and if he could than he would probably be shocked.

“Yes? Do you wish for something?” The Count asked.

“I am a little hungry, admittedly.” Jonathan smiled a little.

“Follow me.” The Count let him into the kitchen and Jonathan looked around, “feel free to eat whatever you want, Mr. Harker.”

Jonathan saw cake and took the entire thing, digging into it.

Count Dracula had been drinking Jonathan’s blood, it hadn’t really affected him.. Yet. He wanted to make the younger man his bride and he wanted Jonathan to stay so lovely. 

He finished the thing and blushed a little in embarrassment.

Jonathan got up, cradling his stomach for support.

“I’m glad you’re eating, love. You don’t have to be ashamed.” Count Dracula said and he plced his cold hands on Jonathan’s hips.

Jonathan blushed even more under the Count’s touch, he was gently rubbing his stomach trying to ease Jonathan’s discomfort.

“I-I-“ Jonathan stammered, “I-I’m glad?” He said.

Their lips met and Jonathan just melted into the Count's touch.


End file.
